


Das einzige Mittel

by masked_madness



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021Als Daniel im Dienst verwundet wird, sieht Jack es als seine Pflicht an, sich um seinen Agent zu kümmern. Der hat allerdings andere Pläne.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Das einzige Mittel

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021 zum Thema: Schokolade

„Was zum Teufel, Sousa?!“  
Nach der Katastrophe, die die SSR heute verhindert hatte, war Jack klar gewesen, dass Sousa am besten Gesellschaft brauchte.  
Sie hatten zwar die Explosion im Stadtkern _(gerade so)_ verhindert und den Sprengstoff _(ganz knapp)_ sichergestellt – aber Sousa hatte einen Streifschuss am Kopf abbekommen, was die weiße Kompresse an der Seite seines Kopfes immer noch kundtat. 

Daher hatte er viel erwartet, als er sich zu dem anderen Mann aufgemacht hatte: In erster Linie viel Alkohol, in zweiter, weniger wahrscheinlicher Linie ein leichtes Mädchen, das Daniel die Sorgen des Tages wirksam vertrieb.  
Er hatte hilfsbereit eine _Auf alles gefasst_ -Einstellung und eine Flasche Scotch dabei, als er an Daniels Tür geklopft hatte, um dem anderen beizustehen ~~(und weil er sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte.)~~

Worauf er nicht gefasst gewesen war, war, dass Sousa vollkommen nüchtern war, einen grünen Wollpullover trug, der verdächtig selbstgestrickt aussah und die Pyjamahose.  
Das Augenrollen, doch, das hatte er wartet.  
„Was willst du. Thompson?“ 

Jack lächelte, hob die Scotchflasche demonstrativ an und schwenkte sie hin und her.  
„Mich um meinen im Dienst verwundeten Agent kümmern, was denn sonst?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort oder Reaktion zu warten, schob sich Jack an Daniel vorbei in das kleine Appartement und sah sich um, während er das Jackett auszog und den Hut abnahm.  
Die Wohnung war ordentlich, wenn man von dem mit Büchern vollgestopften Regal absah.  
Aus dem Radio auf dem kleinen Schränkchen klang leise klassische Musik, daneben lag mitsamt Holster Daniels Dienstwaffe.  
Es roch merkwürdig, irgendwie nach heißer Schokolade.  
Auf dem Couchtisch brannte eine Bienenwachskerze, neben ihr ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das mit dem Rücken nach oben lag und eine Sanduhr, die gerade ihr letztes Körnchen nach unten fallen ließ. 

Jack schnaubte amüsiert: „Nett hast du’s hier. - Du bist seit zwei Stunden zu Hause, Sousa, wieso bist du noch nicht betrunken?“ Jack warf die Jacke auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und setzte seinen Hut darauf. Die Flasche hielt er immer noch in der Hand.  
Aus Daniels Kehle grollte es hörbar, während er die Tür schloss und sich umwandte.  
Jack bemerkte, dass er schwer auf der Krücke lehnte, was er sonst vermied, um nicht schwächlich zu wirken, aber es wunderte ihn nicht. Der Tag war die Hölle gewesen.  
Er wies mit der Flasche auf die Krücke.  
„Du solltest dich setzen – und was trinken.“ 

Als hätte er eine magische Formel ausgesprochen änderte sich Daniels Körperhaltung und er nahm sein Gewicht von der Krücke – Sturer Bock.  
„Ich möchte nichts trinken, vielen Dank.“ Die Worte wurden von Daniels strengem Gesicht untermauert, als er zur Couch hinkte, Jackett und Hut nahm und beides an die Garderobe hing.

„Mhm“, Jacks Skepsis klang hörbar durch, „Ja, ich meine. Klar. Der heutige Tag war die Hölle, du wurdest fast erschossen und dein Abend besteht aus – was? Einem Buch, der Kerze und - dem Wollpullover?“

Daniel bemühte sich sehr, nicht verärgert zu wirken, als er sich wieder zu Jack drehte. „Lass meinen Pullover in Ruhe.“ 

Es irritierte Jack mehr, als es sollte, dass Daniel nicht einmal widersprach.  
Stattdessen starrte er Jack nur auffordernd an. Jack zog beiden Augenbrauen hoch und legte mit einem breiten, freundlichen Lächeln den Kopf schief: „Wofür war die abgelaufene Sanduhr?“

Die Ablenkung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht; Daniels Augen wurden groß, er beugte sich ein Stück zur Seite um die Sanduhr sehen zu können und hinkte dann leise fluchend in die Küche.  
Jack setzte sein _golden boy_ -Grinsen auf und folgte dem Veteran pfeifend. 

Denn egal wie griesgrämig Daniel sich geben würde, Jack würde nicht weichen. Er wusste selbst, wie er nach so einem Tag drauf wäre; Da würde er Daniel ganz bestimmt nicht sich selbst überlassen.  
Und lieber tranken sie zusammen eine Flasche Scotch, als jeder für sich. 

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie Daniel seine Krücke an die Arbeitsplatte lehnte, den Backofen ausschaltete und sich dicke Ofenhandschuhe überzog, ehe er die Tür öffnete und etwas aus dem Ofen holte.  
„Was zum Teufel, Sousa?!“

Daniel hatte einen Moment lang gelächelt, fast zufrieden, als er den dampfenden, dunklen Schokoladenkuchen betrachtete, der nicht nur die kleine Küche, sondern vermutlich das ganze Appartement mit seinem Duft aus geschmolzener Schokolade und heißem Zucker ausfüllte. Er stellte ihn auf ein Geschirrtuch, ehe er sich wieder zu Jack wandte und seine Augen wurden merklich reservierter.  
„Thompson, _lass es_ , okay?“ Es gab ein Knirschen in seiner Stimme, das preisgab, wie angespannt Daniel war – also hatte der Tag doch Spuren hinterlassen, Jack hatte es doch gewusst. 

Jack betrachtete den Mann vor sich einen Moment, nickte ein paar Mal und schob sich dann neben Daniel in die winzige Küche, wodurch er mehr als nah an Daniel gepresst war – „Was zum – _Thompson_!“ -, aber er öffnete unbeirrt einen der wenigen Schränke nach dem anderen, bis er das Fach mit den Gläsern gefunden hatte.  
„Ich versteh’s, Daniel“, er warf ihm einen warmen Blick, fast ein Lächeln zu und holte zwei Gläser hervor. „Und – genau deshalb –“

„Jack, nein.“  
Jack hatte die Flasche bereits aufgeschraubt und in eines der Gläser Scotch fließen lassen, als er abrupt hochsah.  
Daniel rieb sich streng mit den Daumen und Mittelfinger über den Rand seiner Augenhöhlen und atmete tief durch.  
„Jack, ich möchte nichts trinken. Ich möchte nicht – ich…“ Er brach ab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, den Blick auf den Kuchen gelenkt. 

„Du möchtest Schokoladenkuchen essen?“ Die Frage klang deutlich ungläubig und Jack zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist etwa grade die Zeit im Monat?“ 

Daniels Augen zogen sich wütend zusammen, als er Jack unbeirrt entgegen starrte. Ja, er war ein Arsch – und das war ein Schritt zu weit gewesen.  
Aber noch bevor er zurück rudern konnte, brach die Anspannung des Tages aus Daniel heraus: „Weißt du was?! _Ja_! Genau das möchte ich! Ich möchte hier sitzen, in aller Ruhe, in meinem Lieblingspullover, und ganz entspannt Schokoladenkuchen essen! Und weißt du auch wieso? Weil ich heute beinahe _erschossen_ worden wäre! Und ich bin durch, Jack, okay? Ich bin für heute fertig. Ich will nur Schokoladenkuchen. Und weißt du wieso? Weil er verdammt nochmal _fantastisch_ ist! Und weil er gut schmeckt, und weil er mich froh macht. Und dein dämlicher Scotch sorgt nur dafür, dass ich morgen noch größere Kopfschmerzen habe und mich elend fühle. Also, _Ja_! Ich will Schokoladenkuchen essen! Denn Schokoladenkuchen ist das _einzige_ , das an so einem Tag wirklich hilft!“  
Sobald Daniel seinen Ausbruch beendet hatte, eilte seine Hand mit einem leisen Winseln an die Kompresse. 

Jack schluckte mundtot.  
„Okay. - Kann ich – uhm – dann auch ein Stück haben, wenn er so toll ist? – Und du vielleicht _ein_ Glas?“ Er hielt ihm das gefüllte Glas hin und lächelte etwas unsicher. Ein Friedensangebot.  
Wenn es Schokoladenkuchen sein sollte, bei dem er Daniel Gesellschaft leistete, dann war es eben Schokoladenkuchen. 

Daniel lachte schnaubend und schnappte Jack das Glas aus der Hand.  
„Aber du trägst alles zur Couch. Ich _setz mich hin und trink was_.“

~+~

Jack winselte leise, als er sich mühsam von seinem Bett erhob und sich durch den Flur zur Tür schleppte, um wer auch immer daran gerade geklopft hatte, zu erschießen.  
Durch die bunt schillernde Prellung auf seinem Brust und seiner Seite, die er sich heute eingefangen hatte, schmerzte jeder Schritt, verdammt nochmal, jeder _Atemzug_ und er wollte nur in seinem Bett liegen, schlafen und sich zur Not mit der dreiviertel vollen Flasche Scotch die Lichter ausblasen, wenn es anders nicht ging, um dann weiter zu schlafen.  
Er wollte bestimmt nicht zur Tür humpeln. 

„Was?!“ Das barsche Wort hatte seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er die Tür überhaupt annähernd geöffnet hatte, geschweige denn realisiert hatte, wer vor ihm Stand: „Sousa?!“

Daniel lächelte leicht und nickte. „Thompson.“  
Er klopfte mit seiner Krücke gegen die spaltbreit geöffnete Tür.  
„Lass mich rein. – Ich hab was für dich.“

Jack runzelte die Stirn und trat fast automatisch einen Schritt zurück, um den Mann einzulassen. Verwirrt bemerkte er das in Geschirrtücher gewickelte runde Ding, das Sousa balancierte und die Tüte, die um sein Handgelenk baumelte. 

„Was? – Sousa, komm schon – ich…“

„Du hattest einen harten Tag. Ich weiß.“ Daniel klemmte die Krücke zwischen seinen Arm und Körper und entfernte mit der freien Hand vorsichtig die Tüte von seinem Handgelenk, ohne das Geschirrtuchpäckchen zu sehr zu stören. „Deshalb hab ich dir das einzige Mittel dafür mitgebracht. – Hier.“ 

Jack zögerte einen Moment, ehe er ergeben seufzte und die Tüte entgegennahm, um hineinzusehen.  
„Was zum…“ Er zog den hellblauen, _wunderbar weichen_ Stoff hervor und warf die Tüte achtlos auf das Schränkchen neben der Tür. Er entfaltete das Kleidungsstück und schnaubte leicht lachend. „Ein Wollpullover?“

Daniel lächelte und hielt ihm das ausgewickelte Päckchen entgegen, das sofort den betörenden Duft aus Schokolade und heißem Zucker in seiner Wohnung verteilte.  
„Und Schokoladenkuchen. Ich dachte, Scotch hast du noch genug.“ 

Jack schüttelte mit einem müden, aber ehrlich dankbarem Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Diesmal holst du die Teller.“ Er streifte sich den _weichsten_ Pullover, den er jemals getragen hatte, über den geschundenen Oberkörper und nahm Sousa den Schokoladenkuchen ab, um das Aroma tief einzuatmen. 

Daniel lächelte.  
„Klar, du setzt dich – und trinkst erstmal was.“


End file.
